


Finding Her Way

by tptigger



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-04 22:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tptigger/pseuds/tptigger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claudia needs a favor from Myka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Her Way

**Author's Note:**

> For the Gen battle prompt Warehouse 13, Claudia Donovan & Myka Bering, college apps

"Um, Myka," Claudia said from the door of Myka's room in the B&B. She was shifting from foot to foot in bare feet.

"Claudia, come in," Myka said. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, exactly," Claudia said. She shut the door, beating her hand nervously against her thigh. "I just... kind of need a favor. and a promise that you won't tell Pete. Or Artie. Or anyone, really, yet."

Myka raised an eyebrow. She was rather surprised that Claudia had come to her instead of Steve, as she was pretty tight with her partner.

"My lips are sealed, what's up?"

"I'm... I need..." Claudia stopped, and took a deep breath. "I'm applying for the University of South Dakota and I was hoping you'd be willing to write me a personal recommendation."

"Of course I will," Myka said. "But won't you have to tell them anyway? I mean, if you get in won't you be leaving us in the fall?"

"What, no way!" Claudia said. "It's online. I've actually taken a few classes as a non-degree seeking student just to see how it would work about, but I can't take anymore without applying and going all out." Claudia huffed.

"Do you know what you're majoring in?" Myka asked.

"History with a minor in psychology," Claudia replied.

Myka raised an eyebrow. "Not computers."

"I know computers better than some of the professors," Claudia said. "Besides, I really need to sharpen up my history skillz if I'm going to keep up with Jinksy and Artie in pegging down artifact origins."

Myka smiled.

"OK, so I might also want to have a badge like you and Pete and Steve are always waving around," Claudia said. "Which might at some point mean I have to leave for Quantico for awhile, but I'm learning so much here I might test into the advanced courses, or at least that's what Mrs. F says and..."

"Claudia, breathe," Myks said.

"Sorry, I start thinking too far ahead and..." Claudia shrugged. "I don't want to go anywhere, but I feel like I need to be the best agent I can be, you know? And for that..."

"You need a college degree," Myka said. "And I will be more than happy to give you a glowing recommendation. Especially since it means we won't be losing you anytime soon. Though how you think you're going to hide this when you're studying like a mad woman is beyond me."

"I'm a study ninja," Claudia said, making some stylized karate chops in the air.

Myka got up, and took her hands. "Like this, Claudia." She corrected her forms.

"Quantico is going to be a breeze between you and Pete and Jinks."

Myka smirked. It wouldn't do to tell Claudia that she and Pete had been planning that since the Tamalpais University case. Claudia would have to continue finding her way for herself.

The End


End file.
